When The Stars Align
by Kaitastrophee
Summary: Ambrosia Petra is the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff, taking over the Astronomy department. When a certain brooding Potion's Master catches her attention she refuses to give in to his indifference. His sad, lonely demeanor draws her in as he pushes her away. Can she break past his shields and help him recover from his grief stricken past and find the happiness he deserves?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to my little world! This is my first FanFiction in a long time, so it may take a few chapters to shake the rust off. I have plans for this and then at least a sequel. It may be slightly slow developing, but some naughty little lemons in the future! This story takes place after the first war, pre-Harry Potter. I own only my little OC, all else belongs to the beautiful imagination of JK Rowling!

Chapter 1

_Sept 1__st__ 1982_

"Welcome students, welcome staff to another great year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore bellowed, spreading is arms to the hundreds of faces staring dutifully at him. "Before the feast begins, I would like to introduce our newest addition to the staff, Professor Ambrosia Petra, who will be taking over the Astronomy department. Good luck Professor!"

Ambrosia Petra, seated between Professors Flitwick and Burbage, sheepishly rose from her seat. Her ice blue eyes darted between the 4 house tables nervously. It had only been a mere 4 years since she herself had been seated at the Ravenclaw table starting her final year, a time that seemed like only yesterday. She was a thin woman of average height, porcelain skin glowing in the candlelight, her dark brown hair falling in large, loose curls to the center of her back. Her features were alluring yet soft, giving many the illusion she could still be a student, never mind a teacher. After a small wave, smile and rush of rosy red to her cheeks she retook her seat, trying her best to gauge the reaction of the not so captivated crowd.

"This is going to be a disaster," she mumbled to her self, taking a swig from the wine glass in front of her.

"Oh don't worry about it! You'll be fine, half of them aren't paying attention anyways!" Charity Burbage bubbled from the left.

"She's right you know, all they care about right now is when the food is coming! I'm sure half of them won't remember you come tomorrow," Filius Flitwick added from the right,

"I, however, do remember you! So good to have you back!"

"Ha, thanks Professor, I didn't think you'd remember me," Ambrosia replied, relaxing a little.

"Of course I do! You were exceptionally bright in Astronomy and Charms, quite dismal in Potions if I recall. Always kept your nose out of trouble! Call me Fil from now on, no need for formality anymore!"

"Yeah, that sounds about right… Oh, and Rosie would be my, non formal name I suppose."

A cheer erupted from the students as food rose from beneath the tables to the shining platters in front of them. Rosie smiled, taking in the wondrous sight and smells.

After the feast, the students were guided to their houses by their prefects, giving the teachers a chance to convene in the teachers lounge. Rosie took a seat beside the small fireplace while Charity poured them both a small firewhiskey from the small bar in the corner.

"So, tell me about yourself Rosie," Charity prompted, taking a seat in the armchair to Rosie's right.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Rosie retorted before taking a sip of her drink.

"Anything, what's your favorite color? Animal? Birthday? Hobbies?"

"Well, my favorite color is teal, animal is an owl. My birthday is May 21st 1962. I enjoy reading, particularly Muggle poetry and literary classics oddly enough."

"Oh! That's wonderful! I teach Muggle Studies, I've never much gotten into their literature, you'll have to teach me about it sometime!"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely. Anytime. Say, who is that over there, in the corner?"

"Ah, that's Severus, Professor Snape. He's head of Slytherin house, teaches Potions. He's, not one for conversation…"

Rosie peered over at the mysterious man shrouded in black. He sat alone in the farthest corner of the room, reading, firewhiskey in hand. His expression was stern, callous from much hardship, yet sad.

"What do you mean, he isn't one for conversation?" Rosie inquired, her eyes still transfixed on the solitary man.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the most words I've heard him use at one time is, 5, outside of the classroom. It's really quite strange to even see him in here, he usually just retreats back to his chambers, down in the dungeons." Charity replied, amused at Rosie's unwavering stare.

"He looks like a man who could use a friend. He looks so, sad."

"Well, good luck. Let me know how that goes!"

Rosie shot her new friend a disparaging look before setting off towards the Potions master.

"Hello, I'm Rosie Petra, the new Astronomy instructor." Rosie chirped, holding her hand out to him.

"I know," he replied curtly in a smooth, unwavering baritone, his eyes not leaving his book.

"Oh," she retracted her hand, "of course, from dinner… What's your name?"

"I'm sure with a little investigating you could figure that our yourself, Professor."

"Yes, that is true. But I'd like to hear it from you."

In a quick motion he slammed his book down on the small table in front of him and looked up at her, his eyes were as black as night, penetrating and unwavering.

"Severus Snape, Potions. Now, if you'll excuse me," he snapped before rising from his chair and storming out, black robes billowing out behind him.

Rosie slowly made her way back over to Charity, thoughts racing in her mind.

"See I told ya, he's a real charmer," Charity said matter-of-factly, with a roll of her eyes.

"That's precisely the kind of man that needs a friend," Rosie replied, taking another swig of firewhiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Rosie and Lysander are my own; everything else is JK Rowling's.

Chapter 2:

The days passed in a blur, in the blink of an eye it was October. Classes kept Rosie busy, and away from most social interaction. She joined the staff for lunch most days, but grading kept her from dinner and sleep kept her from breakfast. Teaching at night wasn't quite living up to what she had anticipated.

"So glad it's Saturday! Shake it off Rosie, you can sleep later!" Charity bubbled.

Charity had drug Rosie out to Hogsmeade to, according to her, chaperone the students on their first trip out, but Rosie had doubts about her friend's intentions. Patrolling a small village for wrongdoings just did not seem like a way anyone would choose to spend a Saturday, and be excited about it.

"This way!" Charity urged pulling Rosie by her arm towards a small pub called the Three Broomsticks.

They entered the small building hurriedly and Charity beamed at her as she gestured to sit at a small table in a back corner by the fireplace. A forest of red, yellow and orange leaves visible from the window.

"Oh my! Ly, what're you doing here?" Rosie hissed as the man seated at the table came into view.

Rosie forced a smile as the man stood up, wrapping his arms around her. Lysander Rothschild stood a towering six feet two inches, muscles bulging through the sleeves of his Wimbourne Wasps t-shirt. His blond hair shined even in the dimmest of rooms, contrasting perfectly with his tan skin, complimenting his round hazel eyes. His perfectly chiseled features were enough to make any woman swoon.

"Well, your friend here owled me, saying you had some free time. I couldn't say no to visiting," he cooed, kissing the top of her head.

"It's only a weekend…" Rosie mumbled into his shoulder.

"No matter, come on sit down. You too Charity, join us."

The three sat at the dingy table, ordering a round of butterbeer. Rosie's eyes darted nervously around the bar before staring longingly at the forest, only a thin pane of glass separating her from its welcoming fire of color.

"So, Lysander, what exactly is it you do?" Charity asked, wiping the foam from her upper lip.

"Well, I'm a Chaser on the Wimbourne Wasps, started right after I graduated," Lysander stated proudly, his chest puffing out slightly.

"You don't say! That's incredible. Are you the same age as Rosie here?"

"No, 2 years older, met her in my seventh year, been with her ever since."

"How lovely!"

Rosie smiled slightly as Lysander put his arm around her shoulders, breaking her stare, squeezing her as the two continued their small talk. She sat idly by, watching the seconds on the clock tick by, becoming more and more anxious by the minute. By the time five o'clock rang, she was at her wits end.

"All right, I really must be going," Rosie spat, getting up from the table quickly.

Lysander grabbed her wrist, "Whoa, sweetheart, what's the rush? I, we, just got here."

"I know, but, I have a lot of work to do and, I'm exhausted. Still adjusting to this night schedule, you know?

"All right, well, I'll come up with you."

Rosie opened her mouth to protest, but closed it, realizing no matter how she protested it was in vain.

"Oh, wonderful! I'll walk with you back to the castle!" Charity exclaimed jubilantly, downing the rest of her butterbeer and jumping from the table.

The trio meandered their way back to Hogwarts, Charity and Lysander chatting merrily. As they entered the castle an hour later, a familiar figure pushed by, knocking shoulders with Lysander.

"Hey! Snape! How've you been buddy?" Lysander greeted with a stinging sarcastic tone.

"Ah, Rothschild. Still relying on your brawn I see," Severus oozed smoothly.

"Yeah, Chaser for the Wasps. I see you still haven't grown into that nose, or washed your hair."

Severus scoffed, turning his gaze to Rosie, who gave him a pleading look. His eyebrows came together slightly as he studied her expression, before turning his gaze back to Lysander.

"I don't know why you're here, Rothschild, nor, do I care. However, if, I catch you doing anything, not permitted, I will escort you off the grounds myself."

His eyes bore into Rosie's once more before marching off, her eyes following him longingly.

"He's still a no good git I see," Lysander seethed, glaring after Severus.

"Ha, yes he can be! Well, my chambers are on the opposite end of the castle's from Rosie's, I hope to see you again soon Ly," Charity murmured sweetly before skipping off and leaving the two in the Entrance Hall.

"Well, are you going to show me to your chambers, or must I find them myself," Lysander breathed into her ear before kissing her jaw.

She led him up to the Astronomy tower, listening to him proudly recount all of the hazing he'd done during his time at Hogwarts. It disgusted her, he was nothing more than a bully, and the years on the Quidditch team seemed to heighten his need for social superiority.

"Well, here we are," Rosie huffed, opening her doors. The room was quaint, eccentric to a certain point. The walls were a deep navy blue, covered in star charts, all mapped by her own hand. She had numerous trinkets of astronomy, both from history and current times scattered throughout shelves spread about the walls. A small bookshelf sat beside an unpretentious writing desk; books of stars, lunar phasing and the planets sat amongst Muggle classics such as Wuthering Heights, Sense and Sensibility and volumes of Edgar Allen Poe, half finished star charts were skewed across the desk. A large canopy bed sat against the back wall shrouded in a shimmering gold curtain drooped lazily along the upper frame, a large window set between the two head posts. There was a small fireplace with a couch and small end table, and an armoire. Her favorite feature however, was the ceiling, bewitched to display the Milky Way galaxy in the night sky. She gazed up and smiled as stars twinkled, and shot across the room, the sky glowing blue and purple. She was so delighted when she'd arrived and found Dumbledore had produced this wondrous gift for her, she'd spent many nights just staring up at it's vast beauty when sleep evaded her.

"Well, it's a little weird, but it suits you I suppose," Lysander judged, gazing up at the ceiling, "How the hell are you supposed to fall asleep with that glaring in your face all night?

"I don't have a problem, but I'm sure I can find you other quarters for your night here if you find it unsuitable," Rosie replied, her voice thick with dissatisfaction.

"No, no, it's fine sweetheart. Now, let's put that bed to use eh?"

Rosie awoke that night in the early hours of the morning. Around one o'clock she guessed from the moon's placement in the sky. She unwound herself from the sheets, searching frantically for clothes to put on and to not disturb the sleeping man in her bed. She made her way over to the window beside her desk, stroking the barn owl perched in the window.

"Well Orion, whaddya say you and I take a little midnight adventure eh? Like old times," she cooed, stroking her faithful companion's head.

Orion perched himself on her arm and the pair crept out of the room, making their way to the top of the tower, where she could see a silhouette gazing up at the sky. She continued cautiously, wrapping her hand around her wand in the left pocket of her pants. As she got closer, she recognized a familiar stance. She relaxed and went to stand beside him.

"Good evening Professor, what brings you up here at this hour?" Rosie inquired quietly, as to not startle the man standing beside her, coaxing Orion off her arm to fly around the grounds.

"Lunar mapping, I need to restock supplies soon," Severus replied coolly.

"Oh! Well, if you ever need any help, I'd be happy to assist you."

"Thank you, Professor, but I think I can handle a simple task such as this."

"You can call me Rosie you know…"

"I'll keep it in mind."

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours atop the tower, stars glinting down at them, basking the pair in their winking light. The grounds were peaceful, almost intoxicating as the wind lightly rustled the leaves of the forest and the windows of Hagrid's hut glowed dimly in the distance. She felt at ease, with Orion perched on the wall beside her, Severus silently scratching methodically in his notebook on the opposite side. When the wind blew just right she could smell a faint fragrance of fire and damp earth, which she could only assume was from him; it was rich and inviting, confounding her senses.

"Good night Professor Petra," Severus muttered as he closed his notebook, breaking her from her trance.

"Oh, uh, good night, Severus," she stammered, watching him as he walked away, his long strides increasing the distance between them rapidly. Without his bulky teaching robes on she was able to see now that he was a very trim man, slender, but very toned she imagined, oh yes, toned indeed…

"You know, it's rather late, and cold. Better go inside before you catch something. I hear there's a nasty virus going around the Hufflepuff house," Severus called from the doorway to the stairwell, scoffing at the last part of his warning.

She looked back at him quickly, "Oh, um, thank you, I'll be heading inside in a moment," she choked out, her voice quivering, she was unable to differentiate of it was from the cold or her nerves.

Severus nodded before swiftly turning and disappearing down the stairs. She glanced up on more time at the stars, smiling at how wonderful this disastrous evening had become.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Rosie belongs to me; all else belongs to JK Rowling. Suggestions are always welcome

A huge thank you to missastoria for being my very first review! You rock!

Chapter 3

Dusk fell quickly on Sunday and Rosie found herself in the lounge, catching up on the grading she'd been unable to accomplish over the weekend. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout sat throughout the room, the scratching of quills on parchment the only audible noise. Rosie sighed, rubbing her eyes, twelve-year-old children really did have the worst handwriting. As she took a sip of her tea, Charity came bursting through the door and took a seat beside her.

"You're boyfriend is so, charming!" Charity squealed, placing her hands over her mouth.

"You think so?" Rosie replied with displeasure.

"Yes! He's so handsome and funny! You're so lucky!"

Rosie laughed under her breath as she shook her head, turning her attention back to the stack of parchment in front of her.

"I'm not trying to intrude! Just complimenting you!" Charity added nervously.

"I know," Rosie sighed, rolling her eyes, "Look Charity, I have a lot of work to do I'm going to head back to my office. I'll see you later."

Charity opened her mouth to protest but Rosie gathered her work and stood up quickly, before Charity had the opportunity to speak. She quickly retreated from the lounge, slamming into a man as she rounded the corner. She gave a muffled scream as her parchments went flying, cascading down like snow.

"I, I'm s-so s-sorry!" she stuttered, afraid to peer up to see who exactly she had collided with, although she had a fairly good idea.

"Do you have eyes, Professor, or is it too bright in here for you to see properly," Severus spat, stacking her scattered papers in a neat pile with a sharp wave of his wand.

"I'm sorry, Severus, I, I was in a hurry and, I, I can see just fine I assure you..." she blabbered as she picked herself back up, "I'm so sorry, thank you, for collecting, stacking these, picking up-"

"Hmph," he snorted as he stepped around her, the corner of his robes whipping against her leg.

"Uh, um Professor! I was wondering if you could do me a favor…" she asked cautiously, turning slowly to face him.

He had stopped dead in his tracks, but did not turn around. Even though she could not see his face, he exuded annoyance and impatience. He said nothing, but didn't walk away, giving her the impression he was listening.

"I need some potions, made. I was always bloody awful and I would probably blow up the entire Astronomy Tower if I tried to brew them myself-" she rambled before he cut her off.

"What, exactly is it you need?" he urged, breaking her nonsensical prattling.

"I need, Draught of Peace."

"Draught of Peace, students causing you that much distress, Professor?" he replied as he turned around to face her, one eyebrow raised, "I suppose I could ask one of my 5th year students to do it, I'm sure one of them have the competence to brew it."

His words eroded her already crumbling confidence, causing her breath to intake sharply. She closed her eyes, ashamed of asking him, embarrassed for thinking that just this once he would show a flicker of kindness.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," she replied quietly after regaining as much composure as she could muster.

"They'll be ready by tomorrow evening. I trust, you know, where my office is?"

"Yes."

He eyed her up and down before placing the usual scowl back on his face. She kept her eyes transfixed on a small crack in the stone floor, she could relate to the feeling of being broken and marred, nothing more than eyesore in a perfect world. She saw his head tilt to the side, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and curiosity as he watched her.

"Thank you again sir, I'll see you tomorrow evening," she said sweetly, turning her gaze back to him, her vapid eyes giving away her true emotion.

As he looked into her eyes, he saw a familiar sight. They were the eyes of someone fighting an inner battle unbeknownst to the outside world. He saw the same lackluster gaze he saw in the mirror everyday embodied in hers. His facial expression softened as he studied them, feeling a small amount of empathy for her. She gave him a small smile, the change in expression breaking his stare, her mask put back into place. He nodded before swiftly turning and striding away, his robes sweeping behind him.

Rosie took off quickly towards her room, her mind racing. As soon as she'd closed the door she slid down to the floor, curling her knees to her chest. She sighed, throwing her head back against the door, her face heating up, tears waiting to escape her unwilling eyes. She sat quietly as she rewound the events of the evening in her mind. As she reminisced she swore she heard footsteps stop outside of her door. She was startled quickly by a rapping on her window, her family's owled hovering outside, a letter in his beak.

_Hey there Rosie Bug!_

_Hope you're enjoying the new job! I know you're probably doing just wonderfully. I can't wait to hear all about it. Things here are good. Still getting used to everything. I don't know why you magic folk can't just use a telephone! Your mum always handled that stuff. Hope to see you at Christmastime! I know your dog misses you, and so do I. _

_ Love, Dad_

She shook her head as she folded the small scrap of paper and placed it in a desk drawer. She quickly scrawled a response:

_Hey Dad,_

_Yeah, the new job is good. It's nice to be back here on the other end now. Telephone's are for Muggles dad! If you need something quicker there's always the floo network. Just throw some of that powder by the fire in and stick your head in there! I know how much you'd love that. Of course I'll be home at Christmas, wouldn't miss it. Give Apollo a kiss for me!_

_Love you too, Rosie._

She worked on grading throughout the night, forcing herself to stay awake until the early morning. Even when she did try to sleep it was restless, waking every hour, tossing and turning. She gave up at noon, deciding it'd be more worthwhile to go get lunch than continue trying to attain the impossible, a decent stretch of uninterrupted sleep. As she was making her way down the stairs she was stopped by the most unlikely of people.

"Hello Professor Petra, how are you this morning?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Good afternoon Headmaster. I'm doing well, how about yourself?" Rosie replied nervously, as kind as Dumbledore was, talking to him was still nerve wracking.

"Oh just fine, just fine. Are you settling in well then?

"Oh yes, everyone has been very friendly and accommodating, students and staff."

"Good, good. One of the staff members seemed to have a little concern for you, so I just thought I would check in."

"Oh, was it Charity, because my little outburst last night was really quite out of character for me-"

"No, no. It was nothing in particular. Nothing to be concerned of my dear! Now, I assume you were on your way to the Great Hall?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I won't hold you up any longer, have a good day Professor."

"Thank you sir, you as well."

With a small wink Dumbledore turned and began his way down the spiraling stairs, leaving Rosie to wonder who had gone to Dumbledore about her. She contemplated different answers as she made her way to the Great Hall, but could come to no conclusion. She'd had very little interaction with the staff, which left very few options and even fewer circumstances that could have warranted concern from anyone.

Before long it was 5:00 in the evening and time to retrieve her potions from the dungeons. The thought of seeing Severus both scared and excited Rosie, the butterflies in her stomach fretting more and more as the minutes passed by. She took a deep breath, taking one last look in the mirror before walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one is slightly shorter, but the ending place was good, so I apologize!

Rosie is mine; all else is JKR's. Thanks for the reviews everyone, they are so lovely and motivating!

Dragoon109: Ah! That will be answered very soon!

Chapter 4

The dungeons were cold, dark and dreary. The drip of water falling from the ceiling was enough to drive someone over the edge, like a consistently leaky faucet. The smell of must stung her nostrils. She reached the large wooden door to Severus's office and knocked loudly three times, the noise echoing through the empty stonewalls. The large door creaked open slowly, revealing the room within. She stepped in cautiously, her eyes moving between the hundreds of jars stacked on shelves covering the walls.

"They're over there," Severus called from his desk, pointing his wand at a cabinet in the corner, opening the door with a small flick, his eyes staying transfixed on the pile of parchment in front of him.

"Thank you," she replied quietly, walking over to the large wooden cabinet, "So which unlucky student got the task of making these for me?"

"I did."

"Oh, well, thank you. What caused the change of heart?"

He looked up at her, stone expression in place, "I had no desire to sit with a student for hours as they brewed it."

"Ah. I see. Well, as a token of my appreciation I brought you this."

She slowly approached his desk, a roll of parchment in her hand. His gaze was steady on her advancing form; she kept her eyes focused on him. There was something magnetic about him; she just wanted to be in his presence, relishing in his brooding silence, watching as he meticulously worked. She wanted to show him happiness, to see him smile, even if only once.

"What's this?" he investigated, taking the roll from her outstretched hand.

"Well, I know you told me that you could handle this simple task, but, I made you a mapping of the lunar cycle starting at the next new moon. I just did it, because I know you're a very busy man and I wanted to take something off your list of things to do. Especially since brewing these added something to it," she responded, gesturing to the box she was carrying.

He furrowed his brow as he looked down at the parchment, and then returning his gaze to her. He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it, not being able to find the right words to say.

"And you know, if it's to your liking, my offer still stands to help you on a regular basis. If you want," she added, smiling.

"I'll look it over," Severus commented, his mask of stone washing back over his face.

Rosie's smile stretched further across her face at his assurance, giving him a small nod. She turned and flitted to the door, the butterflies in her stomach returning. As she made her way back to her tower, her smile was ear to ear. She would break his walls down if it were the last thing she did.

Halloween came quickly, bringing cheerful moods with it. The students gleefully ran through the hallways to get to the feast, chattering amongst themselves. Rosie was seated at the head table with the rest of the staff, Charity bubbling beside her.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?' Charity inquired animatedly.

"I've been really good. Finally used to this nighttime schedule. How about you?" Rosie answered happily, pouring a glass of wine.

"Good! Busy of course. We'll have to go grab a drink in Hogsmeade soon!"

The food appeared on the dishes before them, arrays of different candies and sweets lighting the tables up with an array of neon colors. As Rosie piled all the different treats onto her plate, she peered down the table, seeing a rather sullen Potion's Master glowering at the display in front of him, his plate empty. She laughed quietly to herself, expecting nothing different from a man so sullen.

Dinner passed with Rosie immersed in small talk with the people around her, laughing and enjoying the company. Students began to slowly filter out, allowing some of the staff to slip away hidden amongst the crowd. Rosie sat still engaged in conversation with Flitwick and Sprout.

"You know, I think I do remember that now that you mention it!" Flitwick roared with laughter, spilling wine all along the table, causing everyone else to erupt into a ruckus.

"Excuse me, Professor Petra, I was wondering if I might have a word," Severus articulated coolly, having appeared practically out of nowhere.

Rosie peered up at the man standing before her, cheeks rosy from too much wine, her brain clouded, "Oh, why yes of course Professor," she slurred, smirking from her obvious satirical tone.

He led her out the door behind the staff table, which led to a small alcove.

"I had a chance to look over your mapping and I agree that it would be, helpful, to have you continue formulating them," he uttered just loud enough for her to hear.

She looked up at him, shocked, the alcohol in her system over exaggerating her expression. It was also giving her a false confidence. She leaned her lips against his ear, "Then I shall continue to make them for you, Professor," she breathed, drawing out the last word.

She pulled her head away from his slowly, turning her nose to his cheek and letting it graze his skin. His skin was soft, but slightly gritty from his five o'clock shadow, she wanted so badly to touch more of it. She looked him straight in the eyes and swore there was a slight flicker of fear before returning their normal cold gaze.

"Will you walk me back to me room?" she asked with as much charm as she could muster, taking advantage of this intoxicated boldness.

"No," he answered quickly, his voice hard with restraint.

"Oh why not? I'm afraid all the ghosts and goblins will get me if I go it alone."

"No ghost here will harm you, and the goblins, are locked away in Gringotts. I assure you, Professor, you will be fine alone."

With that final word he turned quickly on his heel and strode away. Rosie sighed, rolling her eyes at his blatant refusal.

"Well, I suppose I have to give him credit for not taking advantage of the drunk girl," she muttered to herself as she turned, using the wall for balance, to head back to her chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you for your extremely kind reviews! So amazing! As always Rosie is mine, all else is JKR's.

Chapter 5

Rosie awoke the following morning, her head throbbing. Peering over at the clock she discovered it was 2:30, the sun pouring through the dark curtains giving away it was the afternoon. She groaned, throwing her head back, her untidy brown hair spilling over the pillow. She grumbled again, throwing the blankets over her head to block the searing light from burning her eyes any further. A soft knock on the door roused her back from sleep, thumping her brain against her skull three times. She sighed, throwing the warm blankets off and throwing herself out of bed. The cool air chilled her skin, her shorts and tank top not helping to block the draft. She cracked her door, opening it only as wide as her eye. The sight she saw was the most unsuspecting of guests.

"Oh my, hello," she whispered, embarrassed, attempting to smooth the mess of hair atop her head.

"Here. For your head," Severus spoke softly, holding out a small vial, his lips pursed up in a scowl.

She slowly opened the door, reaching her other hand out to take the bottle from him. She looked at him through squinted eyes, trying her best to keep the light of the hallway out of her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, averting her gaze to the ground, embarrassed after her actions from the previous night, "I'll have a mapping done for you here in a week or so."

He nodded and then turned, his usual large strides pulling him further and further away from her. She let her breath out, closing her door, before going over couch in front of her fireplace, grabbing her wand and putting the empty stone cutout to use. She shook the small clear vial in her hand, noticing a small label on the bottom, 'Invigoration Draught' written in a neat, longhand script. She smiled before removing the cork and taking a large swig. She immediately felt a warmth travel through her body, her eyes opened wider and the throbbing in her head was reduced to a dull roar. She took a deep breath, feeling the life return to her, and went to her desk to start her work.

Two days later, Rosie had a completed a new approximate lunar mapping for Severus with plans to deliver it to him that evening after a lunch date with Charity in Hogsmeade. She met her cheerful friend at the Three Broomsticks, joining her at seat at the bar.

"Well hello sleepy head!" Charity greeted happily as Rosie sat down.

"Hello," Rosie replied, smiling.

"So, how is everything?"

"It's very good! You?"

"Amazing!"

"Well, that sounds like you have something to share!"

"Oh no, just, classes are good, Christmas is coming, a lot to be excited about!"

"Ah. Oh I'll take a butterbeer please."

"So, tell me, what have you been occupying your time with?"

"Um, well, teaching, grading, sleeping, lots of that. I started helping Professor Snape as well. I do lunar mapping for him every cycle, so he can collect necessary supplies."

"How on Earth did you ever talk him into that?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, it's like pulling teeth to get him to even return a hello, never mind talk to him long enough to arrange something like that."

"Oh, well I saw him doing it up on the Astronomy tower one night, about a month ago, and I just offered to help him. It took him awhile to actually accept, but I suppose he realized the use of it."

"I don't know. He can do stuff like that himself. Man's a genius and it's not like he has a social life to maintain. I don't see why he needs your help in the first place."

"Convenience?"

"Maybe."

Rosie looked down at her drink, puzzled by Charity's words. Why would Severus recruit her help if he didn't need it?

"Is he just as much a git as an acquaintance as he as a colleague?" Charity snorted, breaking Rosie's train of thought.

"Um, no, he's all right. I mean, just as I suspected he would be." Rosie stammered, not wanting to reveal her true opinion of him.

"Rude? Unfriendly? Short? I mean the list can go on of what one would suspect him to be."

"He's short, yes, but helpful and, quiet?"

"Hahaha, I guess quiet is a way to put it. Helpful? I don't see that."

"He is, he made me some Draught of Peace, and brought me an Invigoration Draught after Halloween, which helped. A lot."

"There's something more to this. He's got the hots for you!"

"Oh shut up! There's no way."

"True, I don't think anything could warm that ice cold heart. I feel bad for him though."

"Why?"

"He's so lonely, no? If I remember correctly, he only had one friend at school. Lily Evans, and they lost touch towards the end."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Lily Evans, or, Potter. Poor girl, she was so sweet to end up with such a terrible fate."

"They were friends?"

"Oh yeah, everyone swore he was head over heels in love with her, until one day he called her a, well, a you know what… Begged her forgiveness until they graduated. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"I didn't pay much attention."

The two lightened their conversation, chatting for another few hours. At six o'clock they parted ways, promising to do it more often. Rosie wound her way back to her chambers, starting a fire and sitting on the floor in front of it. She thought back to her days at school, remembering Lily Evans quite vividly, she was two years her senior. Rosie was always jealous of her red hair, and her skill at every subject. She was the nicest girl as well, always willing to help anyone who needed it, regardless of House, blood status or age. She couldn't, however, remember ever seeing her and Severus together, although she had to admit, she didn't remember seeing him at all, only hearing of his knowledge and expertise. Charity was one for gossip; she must have just been exaggerating a rumor, which was the only thing that made any sense. Rosie shook the thoughts from her head and got up to head down to the dungeons.

As she reached his door, she found it already cracked. She peered inside and saw him pacing in front of his desk, muttering under his breath. She couldn't help but stare at his frustrated state, his face crumpled in thought, leaving him looking vulnerable, a welcome change from his cold expression of indifference. His hands moved with his words ever so slightly, before running them through his hair as he came to a halt. She took advantage of his pause and knocked lightly, his head quickly whipping to face the door, his face formed back into stone. He walked over quickly, ripping it open, causing Rosie to jump back.

"What?" he snapped, his voice still smooth and level.

"Um, I have this for you," she replied slowly, holding out the rolled parchment.

"What's this?"

"Just some approximate dates for the next cycle. I'll have something more definitive soon."

"Approximations are, useless."

"I know, but, just to plan, I don't know…"

"I don't need them."

"Oh, ok. Sorry for bothering you. I'll have something better, next time."

"I should hope so."

He began to shut the door, but she stopped it, causing his brow to furrow and mouth to open to protest, but she spoke first.

"Are you all right, Severus? You look, more bothered than usual."

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me."

"No."

"I beg your pardon? This is my office-"

"I know, but I want to help you."

"I don't, need, help."

"You do! I can see it in your eyes. You can keep that stone cold expression in place all you want, I can see right through it."

"Get. Out."

She looked into his eyes and sensed she was unwelcome. They were vacant and sad. He lowered his eyes to the floor at her feet, his grip less tight on the door. She reached her hand out to touch his but he pulled it away before she could touch it, snapping out of his melancholy gaze. His black eyes locked with hers; his stare was unwavering, menacing, she did all she could to stand her ground and keep her eyes steady.

"I said, get, out," he said in a low breath, his mouth barely moving.

She accepted her defeat, giving him a small nod and turning to walk away. She took one look back and saw he was still standing in the same position, head bowed to his chest, one hand on his hip. She watched as he finally moved, taking his hand off the door and running it through his hair. He turned and walked away, leaving the door ajar. Rosie took in a deep breath before walking back over to it, pushing it open. He was seated in his desk chair, facing the wall to his left, forehead in his hand, the other winding his wand between long, slender fingers. She knew he heard her come in, but he did not turn or look up. She tiptoed her way over, stopping as she came up behind him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He still did nothing.

"Severus?" she hummed soothingly, giving his shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Why are you still here?" he muttered, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm concerned for you. I don't want to see you hurting."

He spun his chair to face her in a quick jolt, ripping her hand from its contact with him. He stared into her eyes, reading them, studying her. She slowly extended her arm, placing her palm on his cheek. He did not protest, only intesified his gaze in an attempt to read her intentions. His skin was soft and cool, she savored the feeling of it on her palm, committing its feeling to memory. She kneeled down in front of him, bringing her eyes level with his, never breaking contact. His eyes continued to investigate her, delving deeper with each passing second. Her breathing became rapid and shallow as she leaned in closer to him, her lips now inches from his. She continued advancing, anticipating him to pull away at any second, but he stayed unwavering, analyzing every movement, every breath. She closed her eyes as her lips reached his, forming around his in a soft kiss. They were unmoving, but he did not reject her. She felt an energizing force wash through her, jolting straight to her core. She wanted more of him, all of him, but she knew he would not have her. After a few seconds she pulled away slowly, keeping her eyes away from his scrutinizing gaze, slowly letting her hand fall off his cheek.

She stood up, her breath catching in her throat. His eyes followed her as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She trudged slowly up the stairs leading back to the main castle, rehashing the last fifteen minutes in her mind over and over. As soon as her foot completed the final step, she broke down into tears. She fell into a slump atop the last step, head buried in her knees. Only a few moments had passed when she heard footsteps advancing towards her.

"Oh my goodness dear, whatever's the matter?" Minerva McGonagall inquired, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rosie could not find words; she just shook her head, sobs echoing through the hall.

"Come on dear, let's get you up to your chambers and into bed."

Minerva placed her arm around Rosie's shoulder, coaxing her to stand. She buried her face in the woman's comforting embrace, Minerva placing her free hand on the back of Rosie's head, whispering reassurances into her ear.

"It's ok dear, it ok. Whatever it is it will all be better in the morning."

Rosie nodded, finally allowing Minerva to lead her up the numerous winding staircases to her tower. She placed Rosie in her bed, lighting a fire and calling for a house elf to return immediately with tea.

"Here dear, drink this, it will help," Minerva encouraged, handing her a small cup.

Rosie gave her a small smile before taking a sip, chamomile, one of her favorites.

"Thank you," Rosie choked out before taking another drink of tea.

"Of course, now, get some rest, if you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me," Minerva replied as she patted Rosie on the shoulder.

Rosie nodded as Minerva stood to leave.

"Whatever is the matter is not worth so many tears. Nothing is ever as bad as it seems," she ensured before turning and walking out the door.

Rosie turned her attention to her ceiling, hoping it's twinkling stars and ever changing colors would comfort her. Orion was soon perched on her bed rail by her head, screeching quietly, voicing his concern.

"I'll be all right," she promised, scratching the side of his head, "I hope."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you all so much for your kind words, favorite and follows! Everything you recognize is JKR's.

Sorry about the long delay! I had half of this written and then got sick! I worked on it a little while I was down so it may not be the best…

Chapter 6

Autumn turned into winter, the trees bare and icy. Rosie found peace in walking the perimeter of the Black Lake every evening, a path she had first taken with Minerva a few days after that night in the dungeons. Everyday she reminisced, about her childhood, her mother, she thought about all the things she wanted, things that could never be. Tonight, she thought back to the conversation with Minerva, going over each word with precision.

"Are you feeling better my dear?" Minerva asked, pulling her cloak around her to block the cold, November air.

"Oh yes, thank you," Rosie replied nervously, watching her breath smoke out in front of her.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"No, not that I can think of."

"What are your plans for Christmas, are you staying at the castle, visiting family?"

"I'll be spending it with my dad. He's been terrible lonely since my mom passed away two years ago."

"I'm sorry, may I ask how?"

"Death Eaters. Killed off my whole family, save me and my dad."

"How-"

"How did we get away? Ha. I suppose that's where all my troubles lie."

The two had stopped and Minerva looked at her quizzically.

"Well, I'll have to start at the beginning. I met Lysander Rothschild in my fifth year. He was a seventh year Slytherin; star of the Quidditch team, handsome, everything a fifteen-year-old girl would want. Or think she wanted. He was charming, nice, treated me like a princess. I mean, I was just some nerdy, stargazing, incredibly awkward girl, but he wanted me.

Everything was good at first, and it stayed that way for a while. It all started to go downhill once he made it on the Wasps. There were so many parties and, formal events. I was never good at that. Soon, I was messing up his perfectly formulated world. The woman he'd bragged about didn't match the one at his side; I was inhibiting his desire for social superiority. But, I owe him my life," Rosie sighed, "When the Death Eaters started searching out my family in 1980, we all scattered, hiding wherever we could. I, of course, hid with Lysander. They knew that. They came to his home; I thought I was done for, dead at the age of 18. But, he lied. And he lied so well. They left, and they never came back. He'd told them he hadn't seen in me in months, that I had gone to live in France, to hide from them. They believed him, and they never found me. He saved my life and, I'm forever in his debt.

I can't push myself to leave him, no matter how bad things are. He's cheated on me, and I still stay. I'm such a fool. But he doesn't want to end things, says they were just momentary lapses in judgment, that I'm still who he wants."

"Now, it may not be my business, but what worth does life hold if you don't see it being worth living?"

Rosie had been pondering Minerva's question for six weeks but she had yet to discover the answer. Every time she came close, more thoughts flooded her mind. One thing was certain, she did not love Lysander, but she couldn't pull herself to do what needed to be done. As she wound her way back to the castle she cleared her head, preparing for the task ahead of her. Tonight, Venus was at it's most visible and with her new telescope she would be able to detail her current mappings.

She reached the highest tower at half past ten-o'clock. She prepared her telescope with extreme caution, putting each tiny piece meticulously in place. She leaped up onto the wall of the tower, taking in the view before her. The grounds glistened white, contrasting beautifully with the black of night, the moonlight shimmering off of the snow. She watched Hagrid trudge back into his hut, carrying a bundle of firewood in one arm, Fang trailing faithfully behind him.

"No! Get down from there Rosie," the level, baritone of Severus unnerved by what she interpreted as concern.

Rosie turned around, her mouth hanging open in confusion.

"What, are, you thinking?" he added, his eyes wide with fear.

"Um, well, I, Venus is at it's most visible this evening and this is a great place to see it from," Rosie explained, confused.

Severus' face went from worried, to disappointed, before returning to its stone cold mask, giving him a striking resemblance to the ice she had just been admiring. He straightened his posture and crossed his arms over his chest, his breath forming a cloud of smoke around his face.

"You shouldn't stand up there," he huffed as he turned to leave, his thick wool cloak swirling out around him.

"Would you like to look? At Venus?" she shouted out nervously, blurting out the first thing she could think of to get him to stay.

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head slowly to face her. He looked almost menacing.

"No," he drawled, staring a hole straight into her soul.

"Oh, well all right. Happy Christmas then, I'm sure I won't see you before I leave for holiday," Rosie replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Pity," he taunted before turning away.

She sighed, turning back to her telescope. She placed her icy blue eye to the cold metal circle of the lens and turned her new instrument to the dark abyss above.

Christmas break came quickly and Rosie was preparing to leave the grounds for her father's home in Framlingham, Suffolk. As she exited the gate she took one last look at the castle, it's tall spires covered in snow, bird flying carelessly above. She smiled, looking forward to her return in the New Year.

She popped in front of her father's home in and froze. She felt her stomach drop to the ground as she stared at the rubble before her eyes. The small cottage that had housed her childhood had been reduced to rubble. The flowers aligning the walkway had been burned; she could see the ruined remains of the furniture that had filled the rooms. Her cheeks grew hot as the tears started streaming down her face, her ragged breathing the only audible sound. She saw a shape emerging from the forest behind the pile of wood and stone before she crumpled to the ground.

"_Where did you find her, Severus?"_

"_Framlingham in Suffolk, Headmaster. She was on the ground, unconscious, when I reached her."_

"_What happened?"_

"_From what I could tell, she went to visit family and found the house destroyed. It must have been too, overwhelming, for her to process."_

"_I see. Have you discovered anymore information?"_

"_Nothing definitive. It appears as if McNair and Goyle were attempting to, finish a job. I'm unsure of what that task was."_

"_And her family?" _

"_There was no one."_

Rosie heard the muffled voices of Severus and Albus as she fought with her eyes to open. The world started coming back to her. She could feel the crisp, cool sheets surrounding her bare legs. The sounds were becoming clearer, no longer sounding as if she were underwater. She began to smell lavender and cleaning solution, making it obvious to her she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Her eyes began to respond to her demands and slowly opened. The sun was pouring in through the windows surrounding her, a large fire roaring in the woodstove in the middle of the room. She looked around slowly, her head aching. The room was empty. She could have sworn she heard the men talking only moments ago, but they were now nowhere to be found. She sat up, the movement increasing the pressure in her head, and swung her legs around to the edge of the bed. Her feet lowered slowly to the cold, hard floor, shivers shaking through her spine, the frigid December air sent up goose bumps to her entire body. She stood up cautiously, dizzy, grabbing the night table beside her bed for stability. She began walking towards the door, her legs shaky, but was quickly stopped by the matronly figure of Madam Pomfrey.

"No no, Professor, return to bed at once! You need your rest," she shooed, grabbing Rosie by the arm and leading her back to bed.

"But, I must speak to Professor Dumbledore, and Severus, They were just here…" Rosie responding, turning her head back to the doorway, hoping one of them would emerge through it.

"There has been no one here for days dear, back to bed."

Rosie looked at her confused as she followed the nurse's urging and sat back on her bed.

"Would you be able to get one of the for me? I'd really like to speak to them."

"Both are gone. They left 3 days ago."

"Where did they go?'

"Well for goodness sake's Professor I don't know, away for holiday I'm sure. Now, back into bed before you catch a cold!"

Rosie crawled back into bed reluctantly, enjoying the warmth of the blankets around her.

"Here, drink this," Madam Pomfrey instructed, handing her a small cup of liquid.

Rosie sipped the cup, feeling tired immediately. She laid her head back on the pillow and drifted back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Rosie belongs to me; all else is JKR's.

Chapter 7

Rosie awoke the next morning well rested. After a few diagnostic tests, Madam Pomfrey felt comfortable in releasing her from the wing with strict orders from Professor Dumbledore to stay within the castle grounds.

She retrieved her wool cloak from her chambers and began her path around the Black Lake. She reached a small, snow covered peninsula projecting into the ice and saw Severus sitting on the ground on the shore. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Severus, I thought you had left for holiday," she inquired to his frozen form.

"No, I never leave for holiday," he replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh. May I, ask you something?"

"If you must."

"What were you doing in Framlingham?"

She watched him as his breath caught in his throat, his back straightened awkwardly. He stood up slowly and faced her.

"I don't know what you mean," he answered coolly, "I have no business there."

"Then how did you find me, at my father's house?" she asked, not backing down from him.

"I didn't."

"You did. I heard you speaking with Dumbledore. Answer me, Severus."

She grabbed his hands lightly in her own, expecting him to pull away instantly, but his hands remained still, his eyes locking with hers. He said nothing, his face remaining stern; she sighed in disappointment.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked, anguish dripping in her voice.

"I have nothing to say," he responded.

She looked deep into his eyes and saw the mask he so desperately kept in place. Their black showed no emotion, two black onyx stone staring back at her.

"Severus, please, show me who you are. Let down your wall, if only for a moment," she pleaded, squeezing his hands tighter.

"This is who I am," he seethed, anger lines forming in his face.

"It can't be."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Professor, now if you'll excuse me."

He pulled his hands from hers and began to walk away. She turned to face the black, fathomless ice, tears starting to fall. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Severus' arms wrapped protectively around her, knocking her to the ground, his body landing on top of her. She peered around his body and saw a forest troll stalking towards them, she tried to scream but no sound came out.

Severus stood up pulling her with him. He grabbed her hand and took off running, dragging her terrified body along. She could barely keep up with his long strides, her legs threatening to give out with each step. He yanked her into the forest, throwing her back against the trunk of a large sycamore, standing in front of her, placing his arms behind him, guarding her on all sides.

"Ssshhhh," he sounded, keeping his eyes locked ahead.

Rosie stifled a whimper and bit her lip, evening out her erratic breathing. Moments later the troll came crashing into the forest, leaving a wake of destruction in its path. She buried her head between Severus' shoulder blades as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The warmth from his body was comforting, a faint odor of smoke from a fire evident on his thick wool cloak. His body was tense; she could feel the firmness of the muscles of his back through the layers.

After what seemed like an eternity, his body relaxed. He eased his protective stance and turned to face her, she kept her arms firmly wrapped around his midsection. His eyes were filled with concern, his thick black brows furrowing together. He placed a hand softly on her cheek.

"Are you, all right?" he asked softly.

Rosie nodded, enjoying the feeling of his warm hand blocking the icy wind. She leaned her cheek into his palm, wishing this moment would never end.

"Thank you," she whispered, covering his hand with her own.

Before she had time to think, his lips were softly covering hers. They were soft, and molded perfectly with hers. She eagerly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips danced slowly together, lingering with each touch. She wrapped a hand in his sleek, black hair and was pleasantly surprised by it's softness, he responded by wrapping his free arm around her waist, his hand landing on the small of her back. She pulled herself closer to him, increasing the pace of her lips on his. Her increase in tempo led to each kiss becoming hungrier, deeper; soon his tongue was running along her bottom lip, begging for entry. She fervently allowed him access, her tongue greeting his with a feverish enthusiasm. His hand slid from her cheek to the side of her head, grabbing a handful of loose dark brown curls, pulling her closer to him. Their mouths moved with incessant need for one another, months of built up lust releasing with each touch. She moaned quietly into his mouth, lighting a fire to his pent up longing. He pinned her up against the tree with his body, moving his hand from her back to her hip, exploring the length of her ribcage. Their mouths continued their dance, slowing their pace, lingering longer after each touch. Soon they stood still, noses touching, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, "That was, inappropriate."

"No!" she yelled out quickly, wanting to make her desire for him clear, "Come upstairs with me, please."

Rosie stood up onto her toes and began trailing kisses along his jaw, causing him to close his eyes in bliss. His hands found hers and he gripped them tightly.

"Will you come?" she breathed into his ear, squeezing his hands.

"No," he answered, his voice shaking.

She brushed his hair out of his face, looking into his eyes; they were filled with fear and regret. She smiled at him, pulling his lips to hers once more, locking him in a kiss. She felt his face contorting against hers before his lips were reciprocating her movements with ferocity. Moments later he pulled away, holding her by her upper arms pushing her away from him.

"Rosie, no," he pleaded, all evidence of emotion on his face slowly washing away.

"What are you so afraid of!?" she yelled, fighting against his restraining hands.

He stared at her; his eyes reverted back to their stone-like appearance. He scowled at her as he released her arms. She stayed frozen with her back against the tree, her mind flooded with questions. Before she could speak, he turned and stalked off toward the castle, leaving her cold, alone and confused.

She ran after him, the cold air burning her lungs, she could hear the crunch of the frosted ground as her feet pounded against it, her eyes watering from the wind. She finally reached him in the corridor of the dungeons. She grabbed his arm to stop him, he responded by whipping her around and pinning her against the stone wall, holding her wrists in his hands against the cold rock.

"What, are, you doing here?" he spat through his teeth, his face only inches from hers.

"You don't fool me," she whimpered, fearful of his next words.

"Is that so?"

"I can see right through you and your mask. You're scared to death to feel emotion. You block it out with a stone barricade. But I know what you desire."

"You, don't, know, anything."

"You want love. You crave it, but you're too afraid to seek it out, or accept it."

"Quiet."

She fought against his hands holding her back but he held steady, his hands beginning to tremble.

"Let me give you what you desire," she offered, pleading at him with her eyes.

"I desire, you, out of my presence, immediately," he answered, releasing her wrists and moving to the opposite wall of the corridor.

She looked at him sadly, shaking her head. Severus glared at her, gesturing his arm out towards the exit of his dungeons.

"You'll see in time, I am right," she promised as she turned in the direction of the stairs.

"Don't count on it," he responded under his breath as he retreated back to his chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N All you recognize is JKR's Thank you to missastoria for being such a wonderful reader/reviewer!

Chapter 8

It was early February and classes were back in full swing at Hogwarts. Severus had been avoiding Rosie like a plague; every time she attempted to make eye contact with him he quickly looked away and marched off. She had not resumed helping him with lunar mappings, and he had not asked her to.

She constantly thought back to that day in December by the Lake, trying to make sense of what she had felt being with him in that way. It electrified her, every part of her being felt alive. Just the thought of him was enough to create a stir in her lower abdomen, remembering how his lips felt on her own, his hands roaming her body. She found herself daydreaming of the possibilities if he had agreed to come upstairs with her. And that was the thought that always ruined it. Every time she thought of being with Severus, Lysander crept back into her mind, like a parasite. She needed to be rid of him; regardless of Severus' feelings towards her she couldn't possibly continue a relationship with Lysander if she desired another man. He was due to arrive that weekend and Rosie had began to devise a plan.

She began to wind her up to her chambers to prepare for the evenings classes when she came face to face with Severus as he was descending the narrow stairwell. They both froze, staying three stairs away from one of another, his face panic stricken.

"Good evening Professor," she said sweetly, giving him a small smile.

"Good evening," he replied smugly, curling his lips together in a scowl.

"Are you well?"

"Yes. And yourself?"

"I've been better."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. What brings you to this end of the castle?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"I require your assistance."

"With?"

"If you are still willing, your lunar mapping."

"Ah, yes, I can help you. Why don't you come up and see if I have something that will suit your needs for now."

He eyed her cautiously before nodding once and giving her room to pass. She brushed her body against his as she squeezed past him and she smiled to herself as she felt him clench his fists in resistance.

They rounded the corner to her chambers and saw that her door was slightly ajar; she looked over at him and saw anger etched in every line of his face. He put his arm across her chest, blocking her from going ahead of him.

"Stay here," he ordered looking back at her, his eyes fierce.

She nodded once and watched him stealthily creep his way to her door, opening it with a quick flick of his wand and peer inside. She watched from afar as he entered slowly, wand raised and ready. Not long after he had gone into the room, there was a sudden crashing, the sound of spells ricocheting off of objects. Rosie ran towards her door, fearful for Severus' safety, but when she looked inside she saw him standing amidst the ruined remains of her bedroom, hair strewn widely across his face, his wand pointed at a man lying motionless on the floor. She stared up at him in horror.

"What is going on?" she whimpered, barely able to form the words.

"Go to Dumbledore's office," Severus ordered, keeping his eyes focused on the man before him, "Now!"

She jumped at his raised voice. She had never once heard him sway from his cool, collected baritone, so this sudden change startled her. She nodded and took off running towards the Headmaster's office.

Rosie sat quietly outside of Dumbledore's office with Professor McGonagall at her side. She was trying her best to hear the conversation behind the door that was going on between Severus and the Headmaster but only a soft murmuring was audible. Minerva had fawned over her for a few moments, giving up after receiving no response from Rosie. Time was dragging; Rosie could practically hear the seconds ticking by. She wanted answers but no one would even look at her, never mind speak to her. Severus had come bustling in what seemed like hours ago, resulting in Rosie being condemned to the hallway where Minerva was ordered to keep a watchful eye on her.

The door finally opened at both men exited slowly, keeping their eyes locked on Rosie,

"Rosie, are you all right?" Albus asked softly, his blue eyes glinting in the dim light of the hallway.

"Yes, but what is going on? Someone please tell me something!" Rosie answered, her voice rising.

""You'll know something when we do."

"How can you know nothing? Who was that man in my room? How did he get in?'

"All in good time Rosie, all in good time. I do insist however, that someone stay with you for a while, to keep a watchful eye on you. Severus here will be staying with you this evening."

Rosie looked over at Severus, her mouth hanging open in awe. His face gave away no emotion as he stared at the wall behind her, refusing to lower his eyes to her. She looked back at Dumbledore, shocked, but he paid it no attention. She nodded once, acknowledging she had no choice in the matter and bade everyone good night. After a deep breath she turned and made her way back to her chambers.

When she reached her quarters she noticed all of her belongings had been repaired and put back in place. She sighed, sitting down on her bed, afraid of what the future was going to bring. She reminisced about the past, when life was normal, both her parents were alive, now, one was dead and the other missing. Her life had become a pile of ruins before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to change it. A small rapping on the door shook her out of her thoughts, knowing who it was she got up quickly to let him inside.

Severus was standing in the doorway of her room looking as brooding as ever. His dark eyes stared into hers with a certain degree of disdain that made her uneasy.

"Well, come in and, make yourself at home," she told him, gesturing her hand inside the room.

He brushed past her quickly, giving the room a once over before turning around to face her.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I am the here this evening?" he stated, pursing his lips.

"Yes," she answered sharply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am the one who found you at your father's cottage-"

"I know."

"Let, me, finish. I know there are people after you, what I don't know is why."

"And you want me to tell you."

"Yes."

"Sorry to disappoint you Professor, but I won't."

With a few long strides he came to stand in front of her, his large, looming form adding to the intimidation of his piercing stare. She took a deep breath, doing her best to hold her ground but he was so close to her, and she just wanted to jump up and kiss him. She shook the thoughts from her mind quickly, erasing the emotion from her face as she looked up at him.

"I cannot help you if you do not give me the information I need," he spoke through his teeth, upset at her secrecy.

"Why do you want to help me? You _loathe_ me. My very presence lights a fire of rage inside you," she replied coldly, "Why not just let them do what they wish to me?"

His face softened at her words into what looked almost like sadness. His dark brows furrowed together as he averted his gaze to the ground.

"You are still a Professor at this school and it is my duty, with all the other staff, to protect our own," he replied after a few moments.

He looked back at her, his expression back to his normal sullen appearance. She sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. Turning away from him she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I suppose the couch is where you can stay tonight," she told him as she lied down, her back facing him.

She heard him walk over and sit down, lighting a fire in the hearth before him. This was going to be a long night she thought to herself with a sigh, a very long night indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the favorites and reviews, 3

Mature content in this one ;) ye be warned!

Chapter 9

Rosie sighed, loud enough for the other occupant of her room to hear. It had been a long hour of awkward silence and sidelong glances with Severus and she was just about fed up. It was almost time to teach class and she was preparing her lessons for the day when Severus finally spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, standing up and facing her, arms crossed.

"To teach class," she responded harshly.

"No. Professor Dumbledore has, cancelled your classes for the week. The students have been notified."

She slammed her papers back onto her desk, clenching her teeth together in anger. Flustered, she went and stood in front of him.

"You can't just keep me locked up in the tower like a prisoner," she spat, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes. I can," he answered coolly.

Shaking her head in defiance she began to briskly walk to the door, fully planning to march all the way to the Headmaster's office and demand her freedom but she was swiftly halted by a long, slender arm grabbing her by the waist and pushing her against the back of her closed door. Severus had her pinned to the smooth wood, his hand still locked firmly around her waist, his black eyes smoldering.

"Now now Professor, you were given specific instruction to stay, put," he told her, his voice soft and velvety.

"Mmm. And what exactly are you willing to do to keep me here," she replied, placing her hands on his chest.

"Whatever is necessary."

She looked up into his eyes, setting a fire to her insides. She breathed in sharply as it caught in her throat, causing him to pull himself closer to her. She felt his breath on her hair, his stomach pressing against hers.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to be a man?" she whispered through her teeth, turning her head to his.

"How dare you," he seethed.

"Why don't you finish what you started?"

He hissed at her as she grabbed the collar of his jacket, undoing the top three buttons. She watched the emotions of his face dance from restraint, to anger, to defeat before his hand slid from her back to her thigh. He yanked hard, bringing her leg up around his waist, running his free hand along her side and neck until cupping her chin with his hand and pulling her face towards his.

His lips crashed down onto hers roughly, she pulled him by the collar deepening their kiss. Their lips continued their dance from that day by the Lake as if they had never stopped. His motions were fueled by a newfound desire; his hand roamed her thigh before he pulled her off the ground bringing his face up to his. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her to the door with his chest and then pulled his face away. They stood foreheads touching, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes, unsure of the next step they were about to take. She saw his eyes had glazed over and for the first time they looks warm and open. She had finally broken past his shields and her body went limp in is arms at the realization. She bent forward and kissed him lightly, letting him know the next step was his to take.

His eyes closed in thought and she wrapped one arm around his neck, brushing his hair from his face with her other hand, kissing the newly exposed skin of his cheek. His head leaned in to her touches.

"I, have never done this before," he whispered sadly.

She knew what he meant. He'd never been with a woman intimately. Her heart swelled with affection for the poor man in front of her. It was a shame that no one had ever taken time to learn the man under the hard, unwelcoming exterior. She placed both of her hands on his cheeks, bringing her forehead back to his, their noses touching.

"It's ok," she reassured, "I'll teach you."

Rosie's feet gently touched back down to the ground as he released her from his possession. He gave her a small nod and she smiled as she grabbed his hands and led him over to her bed, pulling him down on top of her as she laid on her back.

"Relax," she eased, grabbing his face in her hands, staring intently into his eyes.

Moments after his lips were covering hers in a slow, burning kiss. She felt his torment, sadness and fear as he cherished her lips, stroking her cheek with one hand. Her hands wrapped around his head, weaving her fingers into his hair pulling him closer to her. He deepened their kiss, letting his hands wander around her body, exploring. His fingertips were feather light, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. She began undoing the endless line of buttons on his jacket, revealing the thin white shirt and black neck scarf that remained hidden beneath it. After releasing the final black button he sat up quickly shrugging the jacket off of his shoulders and pulling the scarf from around his neck. She marveled at the smooth white skin of his neck, wanting nothing more than to trail kisses along its length, her body was on fire with desire for his touch. She sat up in front of him, undoing the last buttons between her and his chest, her finger fumbled unable to work properly. He watched her in awe; still in shock she was willing to do this with him.

After the final button her hands found his skin as she reached under the open fabric. He groaned softly as her finger raked across his bare chest before leaning back down, pushing Rosie back onto her back. His lips again found hers, his hands wandered to her own shirt buttons cautiously. Propping himself up onto one elbow he reluctantly broke the connection between them. His fingers began to remove the thin cotton barrier as he stared into her eyes, looking for any signs of unwillingness. When he received none his fingers worked quicker, lust shining bright in his eyes. The last button opened, revealing her porcelain skin and small breasts covered by a thin lace bra. His jaw dropped at the sight of her and she smiled, it had been a long time since a man had appreciated her. She sat up shrugging the shirt off and looked deep into his eyes. His hand ran up the length of her spine, stopping at the little metal clasp in the center. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, giving him free access to undo it. With an effortless snap it came undone and he watched, star struck, as it fell off of her shoulder and onto the bed.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him back down on top of her as she lay back again. She kissed his neck, jaw, behind his ear, his cheek until she found his lips. Hr fingers trailed lightly up her bare stomach until he reached the small, soft mound on her chest. She whimpered as he ran his thumb along it, startling him. She kissed him in reassurance, and his touches became more confident.

She stroked the length of his chest and stomach, stopping at the waist of his pants and undoing the buttons to them, she ran her hand down and a slight moan escaped her mouth as she felt him, felt his desire for her. He kicked his pants down, leaving only a thin pair of white boxer shorts, he followed suit and pulled her skirt down. He looked into her eyes as he felt the smooth skin of her thigh, moving his hand inside and up until he reached the point they connected. She followed his motions and he breathed loudly, burying his face into her neck. His lips tasted the sweet skin there as he regained his composure.

His fingers began making slight circles on her aching center and she moaned quietly, causing him to press a little harder and pick up speed. Her body was quaking with anticipation and she couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed his wrist, dragging his hand to the waistband of her panties and with no hesitation he pulled them down, leaving her open and bare. He took a moment and just took in the sight before him, his eyes glazed over, mouth slightly agape.

His hand found her bare middle and he touched her softly, sliding his finger between the delicate folds of skin. She let another moan escape her lips as he did it, but she couldn't wait any longer. She pulled his last boxers down and gently wrapped her hand around his rock hard shaft and pulled slightly. The sound that escaped his lips was enough to almost throw her over the edge, primal and rough, she needed him now. She led him to her opening and stopped, waiting for his next move. He gazed down at her with wide eyes and she gave him a small smile. She felt him ease his hips towards hers, filling her slowly. She moaned as she felt the pressure of him inside her, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was breathing hard and fast, his breath tickling her neck as he withdrew slightly and pushed in again.

His pace began to quicken and she squeezed her legs tightly around his middle, pulling him close, whimpers of pleasure escaping from her lips. She kissed his neck with an open mouth and ran her tongue along the pale, smooth skin. Before long, his head had collapsed into the curve of her neck and shoulder, his hips moving faster and faster with each passing second. Rosie felt her body go hot, her thoughts became fuzzy as she edged closer and closer bliss. With one final hard thrust from Severus they both let go simultaneously. Rosie heard him groan in fulfillment over her own cries before they collapsed down, his head still buried in the crook of her neck.

They stayed motionless in each other's arms, regaining their breath and enjoying the closeness of their bodies. She idly ran one hand through his hair soothingly as he nuzzled his head closer to her. Rosie felt herself smiling; she hadn't been this close to anyone in a very long time. Sure, she'd had sex, but this, the closeness, the feeling of being cherished and appreciated was something new all together. This was a moment she never wanted to end.

Soon, Severus heaved himself up, pulling out of her slowly and Rosie immediately felt like a part of her had left with him. He looked around, dazed before his eyes fell onto her. They were soft and still slightly shocked by what the pair had just finished doing. He sat down beside her and pulled a blanket over her naked body, tucking her in ever so gently, before lying down to sleep, extinguishing the lights in the room.

Let me know what you think, reviews are always loved, cherished and appreciated!


End file.
